


Space Thoughts

by Radicalhat



Category: Ballmastrz: 9009 (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, OC X CANON, Romance, self shipping, spoilers for the finale of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicalhat/pseuds/Radicalhat
Summary: Wulfums looks out into the vast emptiness of space and thinks about life.
Relationships: Flypp x OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Space Thoughts

Wulfums looked out the ship window, watching as the stars slowly went by as they passed. Space always felt so distant and strange to Wulfums- but now he was there. 

A lot had happened the past year. At the first game of the season, almost exactly a year ago, what could possibly be described as aliens or robots (or robot aliens) attacked, immediately decimating structures and life as they knew it. Crayzar had spared the teams and others that could fight by revealing the city to be a ship. The Leptons were the #1 crew, of course. Crayzar had always seemed to take an interest in them. 

Sometimes, Wulfums wondered why Crayzar had never told anyone he knew this would happen and planned for it. How much else has Crayzar known and not told them? It was a lot to think about. And beyond that- Wulfums wondered, why he was spared. He used to be on a team, sure, but he hadn't played in a long time. Despite still having the skills, Wulfums constantly doubted his abilities.

Shaking his head, Wulfums cleared the thoughts from his head. These thoughts did not help anyone, and doubting yourself could get you killed out here. And Wulfums knew why he had to keep fighting to keep the planet from being destroyed.

He had found a family with the Leptons. A dysfunctional family, but a good one. One that he fit into. And more than that, he had truly found the love of his life. Even just thinking about Flypp made Wulfums smile. 

Flypps personality directly clashed with Wulfums personality. Flypp was very confident in himself(maybe a bit too much), he was strong, he knew what he was doing. Wulfums, however, was chill, avoided conflict and was unsure of himself. But around Flypp? He felt different.

The doubts he had about himself just faded away when he was around his fiance. In fact, up until the Attack, Wulfums had mostly eliminated his negative thinking. He had been growing more confident by the day. He was still more confident than he used to be, even now. 

Prior to the Attack, Flypp and Wulfums had gotten engaged. The Leptons had helped- or attempted to- to wild results. All of that was such a positive memory. Of course, Wulfums had said yes. Gaz had planned a party for when it happened- everyone knew Wulfums would say yes. That night was one of the most fun of Wulfums life. 

Wulfums and Flypp had started planning the wedding immediately, allowing their friends to contribute as well. Gaz had suggested an open bar with any booze(And a minifridge of juice for Ace, of course.) and Leto was the designated cook, whether he wanted to or nor. Deedee insisted that she be the planner, to which Gaz disagreed. After an argument, they both decided to be the planners, despite having completely different ideas of what the wedding should be. Lulu and Bob were just excited to be involved- especially Lulu. She knew she would rock the dance floor during the reception. 

They had partyed all night, everyone gradually going to bed. When it was just Flypp and Wulfums left, they were resting on the couch. They were both tired, but wanted to stay up longer together. Thats when a different conversation happened.

Flypp, not one for subelty or tact, had just blurted out “I think we should have a kid!!! Id make THE best personal trainer/dad!!” And Wulfums had just glanced over.  
“Honestly? Yeah you would be a great dad. I think i'd be a pretty OK dad too.” Wulfums had said, smiling.  
“OK!?!? YOUD BE THE SECOND GREATEST DAD EVER.” Flypp had yelled. He hadn't woken anyone, but Wulfums had to laugh.  
“Ill let you know when im ready to be a dad. Id..love to raise a kid with you.” Wulfums said, moving closer to Flypp.

Of course, Flypp, not one to keep something he was excited about a secret, had told the Leptons. With Wulfums permission, of course.  
Everyone on the team was SO psyched about this. Especially Ace, who claimed he would be the best older brother. Wulfums had nodded in agreement.

“Itd be AWESOME to have a younger sibling!! I know we're not actually related, but I'll teach them the ropes and maybe, one day, they can join the team!!” Ace could barely contain his excitement about this.  
“And I-“ Gaz started, “Would be the world's greatest aunt.” She finished, crossing her arms.  
“I think you mean best TIED with me!” Deedee replied. Gaz nodded.  
“You're right babe. Tied.” Gaz said back, before whispering, “Maybe a little less than tied” to Wulfums, who laughed.

“Man, I'm really happy for you Flypp. You really would make like, a really good dad.” Leto had, smiling at his buddy.  
“Screw that, I'll be the kids favorite!! Maybe someone will finally show me the respect I deserve!!” Baby Ball interrupted. Everyone paused, looking at him, before bursting out laughing.  
“Oh laugh now, youll see. Im right like, 99% of the time.”

Lulu couldn't stop talking, despite usually being quiet. She was clearly so excited to be an auntie. She also wanted to teach the kid her language, so she could then read to them, and spend time with them. Everyone was very excited about this, and Wulfums truly felt happy.

Back to the present day, in the ship, Wulfums had been staring out the window for a long time.  
“WULFUMS, THERE YOU ARE!” Flypp yelled behind him, waking Wulfums up from memory lane.  
“YOU MISSED THE TRAINING SESSION.” Flypp said. “Are you alright???”  
Wulfums turned around, looking at his fiance.  
“Yeah I was just thinking.” He said, pausing before wearily continuing.  
“May I ask you something?” He said, cocking his head a bit.  
“OF COURSE!!” Flypp replied.  
“When this is all over- and if the planets are still habitable...you still wanna get married right? And raise a kid? I totally get if you dont its-'' Wulfums was quickly interrupted by Flypp.  
“OF COURSE I DO!!! You're the love of my life!! And I think you'd STILL make for the second best dad! I love you, Wulfums. Now come on.” Flypp finished, heading back in the direction he came.

Wulfums followed, shaking his doubts out of his head. This is why he had to keep fighting- for his family, for Flypp. And he would keep fighting until every killer robot was dead.


End file.
